Incomplete
by RayDayyx
Summary: ...But without you all I’m going to be is…incomplete...Troypay song-fic by ELLIE


****

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess

"Thank you, can I just say that I am incomplete without her, and I miss her so much."

"What a beautiful confession, to all our listeners out there, here is someone so passionate enough to dedicate one of the most sad songs to the one he loves," The voice of the radio host quivered, "Well here's incomplete by The Backstreet Boys…from Troy to Sharpay. "

Troy's eyes widened, his face turned and his mouth agape, "What?"

"Yes," The radio host's voice appeared once again before the song started playing, "Incomplete from Trey to Sashay."

Troy breathed out, hearing the correction. '**What happened?**', he thought. It was a week after Sharpay had broken up with him and he still kept seeing and hearing about him and her together.

He rested his head onto the headboard of his bed, thinking. She was probably at home, doing her nails or something. He thought harder about why she had broken up with him. Oh, yeah. It was because he put basketball before her. He had watched her cry, and back away from him, it was so distant.

Remembering brought tears to his eyes, he felt the wetness fall and hit his hand. Man was he in too deep. He should've said it, but he was a chicken…a pussy. God…

****

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

_Sharpay paced the empty halls, being free period everyone was somewhere else and no where along the halls._

_" 'Pay!" She turned and saw Troy jogging towards her, his smiling breaking her heart even more, "What's up?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist._

_Sharpay's smile was small and that brought worry to his eyes, she gently brushed his arms off of her- still keeping the smile intact._

_Her smile subsided as a sigh came out of her lips, "Troy? I have to tell you something…" Her voice drifting and fighting back the tears that threatened to fall._

_His arms dropped to his side, his head knowing what she was about to say._

_As the next words came out of her mouth, his world crashed and slowed down. His heart felt like it stopped. His breath was hitched and gone._

_"I can't keep…" She looked down, tears falling. "I just…it seems that…we…need to break-" Her voice stopped as she choked up a sob, it was hard for her. She was letting go of someone she loved, the only person she loved, her first and only true love._

_She shook her head as Troy's eyes watched her, searching, shifting in an uncertain manner. He was confused, outraged and sad all at the same time. Each emotion making into his head. His tears blurred his vision. This was hard. His heart must've stopped right as she fell from his grasp. She fell to the ground, her sobs becoming louder._

_She wiped her tears away but they sure didn't stop, she looked up to see Troy starring at her- his eyes glazed. Sharpay leaned up and kissed Troy full on the mouth._

_She whispered her apology, she didn't want this but something was in the way of their happiness._

_"Wait…" He caught onto her arm, her body turned, her face not facing his. She couldn't and she wouldn't or the fear of crashing again would soon happen. "Why?" His eyes again were searching, tears now falling by the buckets._

_"Why, Sharpay? What did I do? Is it because of that girl in my History class? Did I do something wrong?" His questions swarmed her, he was desperate and pathetic but he wasn't going to let go of the only good thing that happened in his life. Before she came, his life only revolved around one thing and that was basketball. He was just some air-head jock who everyone loved. Until she came and brightened his day. "Am I too stupid? Am I a jerk? What did I do, Sharpay? 'Pay?! What did I do?!" He was now screaming, his heart was being trampled on, by the one person he could trust._

_She shook her head, a smile on her face. She cupped his cheek and whispered, "You did nothing. Believe me." She shook her head, her blonde curls moved as she did. "It's just…we haven't spent …any time together. I can't have a relationship with no contact."_

_Troy stared at her,__'**No contact?**', __was all he thought about. "We've had plenty of contact." He explained._

_She shook her head, no they hadn't, "Troy…yesterday. We were supposed to meet up at the park. I waited for you. I waited there. Sitting on the bench…checking my cell for five hours. But then Chad come up. Of all people you sent your best friend to come and tell me and not yourself. I would've forgiven you if it was you but I can't… you sent you're best friend. He said that you were practicing for the game and was really tired. If you called me or came by or texted me- at least - I would've understand. But I wasted my time, so much time…waiting…for you." She backed away from him like some kind of plague._

_Troy couldn't speak. He had nothing to say. His mind was guilty, his face was guilty- his heart was broken._

_And then he heard her last words, "You're not you…" His gaze lifted as the bell rang, students filed into the halls. Each stopped and went silent when they saw Troy and Sharpay standing there, in the middle of the hall. Tear-stains on their faces, eyes red and puffy. Lips quivering._

_She shook her head when he didn't say anything, she turned her back and walked away and out of his life._

_As she disappeared around the corner he finally let out a word, "What?"_

****

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

Sharpay sat there, on her bed. Her eyes drifting to the ceiling. Her eyes red and puffy, her golden curls sprawled under her head in many different places. Her mind had floated into that memory. That horrible memory.

She knew she didn't want to break his heart but she had to. It broke her heart too as well. But she had too. No matter how hard it was, she had too. It was the right thing to do. Even if it felt wrong. They haven't spent any time together. If he did have free time they would be reserved for the guys. While she was left to sit here in her room and cry.

When he ditched her for a Lakers game, she forgave him because he came by her house and explained. The time when he forgot their four year anniversary, he made up by taking her to a swanky restaurant even if he had used half his life-savings. He cared at those times.

But when he promised to meet her at the park, he didn't show up. She waited for five hours. She sat there at the bench looking pathetic. Then Chad walked up to her, his face sad. He told her Troy wasn't coming. Said that her boyfriend was too tired from practice to even come and tell her.

When she got home, she had slid down the door. Crying her eyes out. Her mother had come over to see who came by the door and found her daughter crying her eyes out.

She couldn't forgive him. He changed. He wasn't the sweet, boy-next-door guy she met in kindergarten. He was the-basketball-boy who loved attention. She didn't want that guy to be her boyfriend. He wasn't real.

Sharpay moved her hand along the soft fabric of her comforter, she inhaled the scent. _Troy's_ scent- to be exact.

Her eyes watered, '**Oh, not this again.**' She sat up and wiped her tears that were soon falling. She wanted him back. The whole week she had fought her urge to run over to him and hug him tightly wishing for him to take her back. But she knew he wouldn't after what she said.

The rumor in the halls were that he was dating 'little-miss-perfect', Gabriella Montez. Sharpay cringed of the thought. He wouldn't go for her. Would he? No, he wouldn't she was too perfect. Right?

Sharpay fell back onto her bed, sobs escaping her mouth. She heard the door creak and looked up to see her brother's head popped against he doorframe.

"Shar?" He asked, a sincere voice equipped.

She waved her hand, wanting to be alone. Ryan just nodded his head and moved out of the door frame, quietly closing the door. He sighed, when will his sister be better and get over him.

Sharpay laid back onto her bed, sighing, her tears were not going to be subsided any time soon. Her perfectly manicured hands wiped away the tears, her nose sniffed every now and then.

She pulled her comforter down and slid into her king-sized bed, pulling the comforter back on top of her. Her eyes settled on the ceiling once more, her mind drifting again to one blue eyes brunette boy, and once again bringing tears to her eyes.

****

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Troy looked to his right, there was a picture of him and Sharpay. Chad had taken this in freshman year. The year he asked Sharpay to be his girlfriend and she accepted.

He had leant down and kissed her cheek, her eyes were semi-closed, the blonde curls of her hair were blowing against her face, giving it a soft glow. The soft yellow dress she wore swirled peacefully. A soft smile played against her lips.

Man, did he miss those times. The times when there was no pressure. Everything was casual and perfect. Sweet and nice.

When Sharpay and him spent time together. And now, they rarely did. He had barely noticed until Sharpay confronted him that day she broke his heart.

He hadn't meant to stand her up the day before, he sent Chad. He didn't even notice himself changing.

But Sharpay surely had and that was upset him. That he had broke her heart first. He never wanted to hurt her. He would never do it purposely. But he did and he didn't have a clue.

Troy took the picture off of the side-table and brought it closer to his face.

He was going to do something about this. Troy grabbed his jacket and looked outside. It was raining but not pretty hard.

He looked at his attire. It was okay, jeans and a t-shirt. Decent. He slipped his sneakers on and raced down the stairs and out of the house after grabbing his keys.

Troy got into his car and drove down to Sharpay's house a block over.

****

I don't mean to drag it on,  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go…alone

Sharpay listened as the radio played out the song 'Incomplete'. It was the right song to match her heart right now. She was incomplete and she couldn't let go of him. She needed him.

He was her soil as she was the flower. He was her breath that she needed to live. He was the one that she loved and always will. No matter what.

Her face snapped to her balcony when she heard a sharp knock. There stood a dark figure. There was a flash of lightening and the lights went out. She had decided that Ryan and her parents might've went somewhere since she waited a few moments and no one came into her room.

The only light that supported her view was the lightening and thunder outside.

It struck once again to show more of the figure. They had brown hair and blue eyes. A apologetic smile upon their face while they spoke. Sharpay's eyes widened in confusion. She saw him shivering and hurried towards the doors. Opening them immediately, her ears filled with the song she was listening to earlier.

She smiled softly as he moved his hands around, his eyes glazed with passion. Even if it was raining to Troy it was as if it was a sunny day at the beach. He shivered often but kept his state not stepping down.

"I've tried to go on like I never knew you. I'm awake but my world is half asleep…I pray for this heart to be unbroken," His eyes twinkled, "But without you all I'm going to be is…incomplete…" He opened his arms as tears spilled down her cheeks.

He walked forward, capturing her in a hug. Sharpay sobbed into him, her heart was fluttering. Happiness was sprouting. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"I love you, 'Pay." He smiled.

"I love you too, Troy." She smiled before catching his lips with hers.

**Incomplete…**

**

* * *

**

**Longer than any of my other one-shots. _Thank you…thank you. Hold the applause._ lol. I got this idea by actually listening to the radio. Then I got mixed up with the song and came up with an idea. Like m-a-g-i-c! TADA! Lol.**

**Hope you liked it. I sure did. And I had a fun time writing it. I actually listened to the song 'incomplete' more than 100 times before I finished this one-shot. It's a total of 2431. I think. Oh well.**

**Please review. Worked really hard on this, hope you loved it.**

**& LOVE; Ellie**

**DISCLAIM:** If I owned HSM or INCOMPLETE I would so be gloating but I don't so I can't. :(


End file.
